gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Pistol
Jack Pistol User:Jack Pistol/Z-WeaponBelt|Weapons Belt User:Jack Pistol/Z-Garb|Garb User:Jack Pistol/Z-Jewelry|Jewelry & Tattoos User:Jack Pistol/Z-Potions|Potions Pouch User:Jack Pistol/Z-Materials|Materials Pouch Relics #Seven Seas Cutlass #Bloodfire Cutlass #Masterwork Cutlass #Bejeweled Cutlass #Spinecrest Sword #Brigadier's Broadsword #Bloodfire Broadsword #Masterwork Broadsword #Bejeweled Broadsword #Dread Spike #Bloodfire Sabre #Sword Master's Sabre #Executioner's Pistol #Scoundrel's Pistol #Bush Master Pistol #War Scattergun #Doll of Sacred Rituals #Shaman Doll #Conquistador Doll #Knives of the Golden Idol #Demon Fang Knives #Bayou Throwing Knives #Assassin's Throwing Knives #Knives of the Hawk Idol #Scoundrel's Knives #Shark Fang Knives #Swamp Throwing Knives #Amazaon Throwing Knives #Viper's Den Knives #Lukcy Charm Tales of Jack Pistol Chapter I - Early Life Part I The Raid I, Jack Pistol, was born on Isla Patros, a small island of outlaws and free traders in the Caribbean. My parents were both outlaws, but of good nature and good hearts. I grew up on the island and became accustomed with the ways of outlaws and it made a strong character of me. At age ten I was stolen from the island in a raid by the Royal Marines of Port Fraggue. They came to the island wearing their uniforms of onyx-black boots, close-fit white breeches, belts assorted neatly with various weapons, navy-blue waistcoats, white cotton shirts, the traditional redcoats and large black tricornes. The only thing in their uniform separating them from the Royal British Navy was the navy-blue waistcoats instead of the white and the trimmings of the coats, sleeves and the tricornes were navy-blue and not white. They arrived around the time wealthy folk would eat brunch in three ships. The first, being the flagship no doubt, was a heavy war frigate, having an extra gun-deck built in and higher masts with an extra topsail on each. The second was a frigate, which had the words “Jameson’s Pride” painted neatly on the stern. The third was a war galleon, which had very few men abroad and hung back during the initial cannon fire. Once the cannons had been exercised, dinghies were dropped into the unsettled harbor waters and the marines rowed them to our shores. When they landed they finished up what the cannons had started. Their actions and strategies were very odd, they killed only any townspeople who attacked them first, and many of them were rounding up youngsters, me included. We were taken back to their ships and by the time they had made their way out the harbor, very little blood and lifeless bodies were left scattered. Most of the children and young adults were taken and we were told it was an “act of kindness to save us from a life of villainy”. We were taken to Port Fraggue, a British port, where we were schooled and taught various trades. My upbringing around outlaws had toughened me so I soon made peace with the act of injustice and settled down on the island. Not wanting to use my real name, which I since then have never revealed, I took Jack as my first name and left it to the imagination of my neighbors what my surname was. I later adopted Pistol as my surname after it became my nickname for my amazing accuracy and skill of use with the weapon. Part II History of Port Fraggue Port Fraggue was much larger than Isla Patros and boasted greater infrastructure. The island was governed by Governor Henry Garrott. He seemed like a kind man, but I sensed he had a lust for power. He was the second governor of the island, the first being a retired Admiral of the Royal British Navy, Jameson Fraggue. Governor Garrott was a military officer and was famed for his great strategic genius and his ability to gain the respect of his troops. He was assigned to be the governor in a desperate time right after Governor Jameson was assassinated. Garrott took immediate action upon arrival, avenging his predecessor’s death by publicly hanging his assassins. Garrott began training many troops for the defense of his new home and built a large fleet in the 10 years before I was taken there. After he had built his military up he began small-scale raids on outlaw islands and ships to enforce the laws of the British Empire. One of these small islands was obviously the island of my birth, Isla Patros. This was all the beginning of his master plan, to claim the entire Caribbean in the name of the British Empire. As the military became more successful, they grew. As they grew, so did their success. As their success grew, so did their power. As their power grew, so did their ventures. As their ventures grew, so did their territories. As their territories grew, they gained more enemies. Part III I Find a Trade It was customary for boys to find a job, even just a small part time one, when they reached twelve years of age. So when I hit that milestone I took a job as a store clerk’s assistant. He was a cunning man, especially in business, and taught me a few tricks. Although working with him was fun, I was much more fascinated by trades involved with the sea and so I was reassigned to be the dock master’s assistant. I was at work at the docks everyday and thoroughly enjoyed it. Since I was working there, I noticed all the traffic of warships in and out the harbor. There was clear evidence that many of them engaged in battle and it soon became clear that our island was warring with other inhabitants of the Caribbean. I started noticing fewer ships returning after leaving and those that did were aflame or severely damaged. We were losing the war. We had the man-power and the soldiers had the training, but, as my master put it, “not the general to lead them”. With fewer soldiers returning to their respective homes, families or lonely barracks, many able youngsters such as myself were put to work on the warships. We had no part in the battles, but served as powder monkeys or swabs. I served as a powder monkey aboard the HMS Loyalty, captained by James Thorn. The HMS Loyalty was a war frigate with slight modifications for a greater advantage in war. It was famed for the green tint that its hull had, which became even more visible in the moonlight. Not a soul had a clue what caused the tint because it had no algae, seaweed or barnacles and the wood wasn’t rotten. Category:Pirates